okegom_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Nadine
Appearance Nadine has raceless white skin, yellow eyes and long yellow-streaked white hair around floor-lenght that is tied in a low and loose ponytail with a yellow ribbon. She has cat ears and tail, a pair of white angel wings and a yellow halo floating over her head. She wears a white undershirt under a light gray sweater, a dark gray skirt, a yellow necktie, dark gray socks and black shoes with dark gray tips. Personality Nadine is very generous, kind and loving. She is also a shy girl that mostly opens up to her closest friends and sister. Sometimes she defends the other angels when her god Fumus approaches them with the purpose of torturing them, which ends up in her being the one that is tortured and even raped. Background She was created by Fumus, her god, and since then, suffered from constant abuse. Appearances Minor Roleplay - Nadine is a minor character, and one of Sieg's friends. Relationships Sieg Nadine is one of Sieg's close friends. They met in the Pitch Black World after Fumus brought her with him to visit Satanica. She clumsily knocked over a bottle of water, which Fumus slipped in and was knocked out, Sieg comforted her, hugging her, letting her cry and talk about her problems, before Fumus took her back to his world. They met again while Sieg was going to visit Bis, instead stopping and choosing to sit with her. While resting her head on his shoulder, her wounds started to bleed again, so Sieg took her back to Satanica's house to heal. After being discovered by Envi and running away to the forest, Sieg found her, sitting with her and hugging for warmth. They met again in Fumus' World before she was brought back to the Pitch Black World along with Taffy and Olive. It was there that Reficul took a picture of them hugging, threatening to show it to Satanica and say that they were dating. Sieg worries about Nadine, and cares deeply about her. He often tells her that what he's doing is no big deal, yet Nadine disagrees. Fumus Fumus is Nadine's god and boss. She often receives torture and abuse from his hands, which deeply traumatized her. Elwine Elwine is Nadine's twin sister. Elwine has unhealthy one-sided feelings towards her sister. Taffy Taffy is Nadine's associate. Olive Olive is Nadine's associate. Charlotte Charlotte is Nadine's associate. Lasafam Lasafam is Nadine's associate. Egmont Egmont is Nadine's associate. Rosemary Rosemary is Nadine's associate. Lobco Unknown to Nadine, Lobco will be her familiar in the future, when she becomes Chlomaki, who accompanied her to the Blue Sea. She is the only familiar present with the witch during this visit, even though Chlomaki has three other familiars. While Chlomaki cares for Lobco, she dearly enjoys teasing the lobster to tears. Lobco and Chlomaki also appear together often - in Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea they are seen together constantly, and in Obsolete Dream both appear together on the cover page of Obsolete Dream's third chapter. Shizuku Unknown to Nadine, Shizuku will be her familiar in the future, when she becomes Chlomaki. Mikazki Unknown to Nadine, Mikazki will be her familiar in the future, when she becomes Chlomaki. Silone Unknown to Nadine, Silone will be her familiar in the future, when she becomes Chlomaki Trivia * "Nadine" means "Hope". * Fungas Crocodile does not exist in the RP. Simply because just no. Category:Minor Characters Category:Angels Category:Female Category:Fumus' World